Happy Fathers' Day
by purpledolpin05
Summary: It's Fathers' Day, Roman and his siblings have decided to spend the special day with the best father they could ever have, along with a special visit to their grandfather. [ONESHOT] Minor Roman/OC, along with mentions of Rodissiuss/OC and Gao/OC


**Happy Fathers' Day**

 **Plot: - It's Fathers' Day, Roman and his siblings have decided to spend the special day with the best father they could ever have, along with a special visit to their grandfather. [ONESHOT] Minor Roman/OC, along with mentions of Rodissiuss/OC and Gao/OC**

 **Purpledolpin05: Well I am a sucker for family fluff, and what better family fic than Roman and Riker's family? I love the Shapeshifters more than the Elite Force now (maybe it's because my OC Tracy is gonna have kids with Roman someday soon. So that means double the villainy internship for my OC Jones since he wants to rule the world someday)**

 **Oh, and uh random stuff I would like to mention:**

-I have a ton of OC siblings for Roman and Riker. AJ is their youngest brother in my version.

-A majority, or in this case, all of Rodissiuss' kids antagonize the Elite Force (they hate the EF team, a lot. Mostly Kaz, and Bree in some cases)

-Gao from Lab Rats is Roman and Riker's grandpa (because Riker looked a bit similar to Gao when I first saw him in EF promo)

-Rodissiuss' kids have a birthmother (and not asexual reproduction like microorganisms do)

 **Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from the Elite Force universe or some crossover cameo mentions from other Disney shows, I only own my OCs.**

* * *

 **June 18, Father's Day**

A few hours before the sun even rise, Roman was the first to wake up to get ready for the day.

"Guys, wake up." Roman whispered, waking up his younger siblings.

"I'M UP! WHERE'S THE KITCHEN?" Rainey, a 14 -year-old girl woke up immediately.

"I'M UP! WHERE'S THE FIRE RAINEY CAUSED?!" Her twin, Ranger woke up a few seconds after Rainey.

"Shh, you don't wanna wake dad." One of their triplet brothers, Rover (an 18 years old teen who likes to read and considers himself responsible) whispered.

"I'll go and wake up Reggie, Ricky and AJ." Reese nodded, heading over to her younger siblings' rooms.

"Reggie, wake up." Reese whispered, shaking Regina's shoulder lightly.

"Of course, I'll go to prom with you, Xiumin." One of his siblings, Regina, a 16-year-old responsible and mature teen, grinned. (of course, she might be cold to everyone else but she's got a bit of a crush on Xiumin from that K-Pop boy band EXO)

"Wake up, sis!" Ricky walked over, struggling in crutches as he poked his sister with his finger. Ricky is 13, and considered the baby of the family because of his baby face, he's sweet and sensitive, but is now recovering from broken bones in the knee because no thanks to Kaz (and Skylar) who burnt and electrocuted the boy's legs last year.

"Fine." Regina groaned a bit, waking up.

After much effort, Roman managed to wake up all his siblings before sunrise, they all gathered in the kitchen.

"So what are we gonna do to celebrate Fathers' Day this year?" Reese asked, biting onto an apple.

"Well, how about Breakfast in bed for dad? Like how mom used to help us when it was Fathers' Day every year?" Roger (another one of the triplets, he's a bubbly musician with a big smile and a bigger appetite) suggested.

Everyone fell quite a bit at the mention of their late mother. Their family wasn't as messed up as the Elite Force perceives them as, you see, their mom, Rina, was a cheerful mother who cares and loves each of her children and her husband.

While the world believed Rodissiuss valued his powers, he valued his family even more, especially his wife who completes him.

"Good idea, can I help cook?" Rainey nodded, before everyone else objected Rainey from cooking. Anything the teen cooks is a straight-up plague-inducing bomb. She set a record of setting the school on fire once by just pouring cereal.

"No." Ranger objected.

"you will set the kitchen sink on fire." Reese added.

"Oh come on, remember that one time Grandpa Gao took us to the military on family day?" Rainey reminded them, "I handled the cooking just fine."

"You _poisoned_ a platoon of Secret Servicemen by just making TEA!" AJ added, shuddering.

"it wasn't my fault that the only leaves I could find for tea were poison ivy!" Rainey defended. "I was young and confused."

"That was only 2 years ago!" Romulus corrected. (Romulus is 19 and twin to Remus, Remus is honest and has a bit of OCD and Romulus likes to get messy and has a laundry stink record that can win Kaz's laundry any day)

"Let it go!" Rainey whined.

"Come on, guys. We should just hurry up and get this over with before dad wakes up." Riker reminded them as they all nodded.

"Ok, so Roman and I will handle the cooking," Reese gestured over.

"Ooh, can I-?" Rainey's eyes lighten up.

"No Rainey, you may not help with the _actual_ cooking" Roman stated as Rainey groaned.

"She can make even the simplest dishes like eggnog taste like Romulus' laundry." Ranger quoted.

"While Reggie, Remus, Rover and I will handle cleaning up the house."

"So that leaves Ranger, Rainey, AJ, Romulus, Rory and Roger." Regina stated.

"Ooh, we can help!" Rainey and Ranger both suggested happily. "Maybe we can decorate the house with all of the pictures we took of dad?"

"Great idea!" Roger nodded eagerly.

"I have another idea!" Rainey suggested. "Maybe we can make lunch and go visit grandpa in Mission Creek?"

"Yeah, I blame those Daven-snobs. They arrested grandpa." Regina stated, before she started grumbling under her breath, "First they arrest our grandpa, and then that 'Bree' almost killed dad."

"especially that no-good Bionic." Reese added.

"You meant Chase?" Roger asked.

"No, I meant the other one." Reese smirked.

" _Reese_!" Riker gave her a look.

"I know right, Bree is a jerk, she doesn't know anything about our family." Regina finished on the behalf of Reese.

"Or that slobby doughnut Kaz. He almost caused our baby brother to be disabled!" Rory added. "And I do not understand why, he's a horrible guy, why would Jordan pick that Pyro Dou-"

"Rory, language." Roman stated.

" _DOUGHNUT_." Rory corrected.

"I AM NOT A BABY! I'M A LITTLE MAN!" Ricky whined.

"I miss Grandpa." Rory nodded. "Remember when he once pranked Riker on Easter Day?"

"It's not funny!" Riker yelled.

"Alright, enough talking guys, let's get to work." Roman reminded them as they all got started with their work.

* * *

Short to say, the Andrews siblings are related to Dr. Gao from the Space Colony episode, and ever since their grandfather was arrested, and the whole their dad lost the powers deal, they have developed a great sense of hatred towards the Elite Force.

AJ was looking through some of the old picture books their parents kept.

"Hey look at this one!" AJ called out before Reese went to check.

"Aw, remember this one?" Reese giggled, holding up a picture of Roger (as a toddler) smiling brightly while wiggling his arms with a pants over his head like a hat. (Based on Song Minguk of the Song Triplets)

"You were so chubby, Rog!" Regina giggled.

"Reese. You were supposed to be helping me here!" Roman hissed from the kitchen, busy with making breakfast for the family.

Toasted bread, eggs, some rosemary stew (Totally random fact, a new comic book themed restaurant opened recently somewhere near Seaford and there was a stew named after Rodissiuss, you gotta love those guys who credited the guy!), apple juice.

"They look _delish_!" Rainey gushed, the rest of them were exhausted after cleaning up the house.

"Ok, now time to wake dad up." Romulus nodded.

"Or we can wait and surprise him?" Remus suggested.

"DAD!" Ricky immediately hurried to their father's room.

Rodissiuss yawned as he woke up.

"Happy fathers' day!" Ricky cheered before he hugged his dad.

"Thanks, Ricky." Rodissiuss chuckled, as he hugged his son back.

"Morning dad." Reese chuckled, while all his kids all greeted their dad.

"Morning kids." Rodissiuss smiled at his kids. To the world, he's known as a ruthless man. But to his family, he's a really caring and loving father.

"Wow, breakfast smells great." Rodissiuss chuckled as he took a seat.

"Glad you liked it." Roman nodded.

"Dig in." Regina smiled as they all ate their breakfast.

* * *

 **Later…**

"Ok kids, where are we going now?" Rodisiuss asked, when all his kids were busy rushing him to their family car, in which if you had a family of 14 people you need to get a huge

"It's a secret." AJ replied, looking at his iPad.

"Whatcha watching, sport?" Rodissiuss asked, looking over.

"It's Sing It Louder! Special." AJ replied.

"Oh, is it that show where Riker used to fawn over the main girl from Sing It Loud?" Rodissiuss asked.

"Yeah but this time, it's AJ's turn to fawn over the new main character, Sasha." Riker replied.

"AM NOT!" AJ denied.

"Oh come on, everyone knows you have a huge crush on Sasha's actress, Ruby." Reese teased.

"DO NOT!" AJ blushed red.

"AJ and Ruby, Aby, I ship that." Rainey teased as AJ crossed his arms, huffing in anger.

"It's been a while since we've been on a family ride," Rodissiuss chuckled.

"Yeah, you used to be so busy saving lives and stuff." Roger nodded.

"Can't help it, when I had powers, I dedicated my devotion to helping people." Rodissiuss replied.

"Which is exactly why you're our hero." Ranger smiled, massaging his dad's back from the backseat.

"It must be hard for you, dad. Raising 13 kids while working." Ricky commented.

"It is, but all's worth it, I mean your mother would have been proud that we raised 13 wonderful kids." Rodissiuss stated as he sighed a bit.

"I missed mom too." Reese placed her hand over her father's.

"I know, she was the love of my life." Rodisiuss nodded.

"Like how gramma Aiko was to grandpa Gao." AJ added as they all smiled.

* * *

 **A few minutes later, they arrived at the Cenitum City Prison.**

"Why are we here?" Rodissiuss asked.

"To visit grandpa." Rainey stated.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Rodissiuss whispered.

"It's supposed to be a surprise?" Riker replied, grabbing the huge bag of food they made.

"Look, grandpa has been in jail for 2 years now, he's gotta be lonely, so I guess it makes sense that we visit him." Reese stated.

"Yeah." Rodissiuss nodded, it was odd that his father-in-law was much younger than his father, perhaps it's because Gao and his girlfriend, Aiko, had a child when they were 17.

"I'll go and request to meet up with grandpa" Roman nodded as he walked away.

After much paperwork needed (and Roman made some reservations to take their grandfather out for lunch), the prison authorities agreed to let Gao out for lunch for an hour.

"Grandpa!" Rainey ran over to hug her grandfather.

"Hey kiddo." Gao chuckled.

"Hello, Gao."

"Hello, Rodissiuss."

The two men nodded at each other.

"You've really slimmed down." Rodissiuss greeted his father-in-law.

"And you've gotten old." Gao joked a bit. It's true, if you compare the 2 men, Rodissiuss looks much older (age has NOT been kind to him) while Gao was in his early 70s and looked a bit younger in comparison. Perhaps it's because Gao and Rodissiuss are a bit closer in age compared to Rodissiuss' parents who are already in their late 80s.

"How are you kids?" Gao asked, smiling at his grandchildren.

"Alright, I guess." Reese shrugged.

"Regina, you look so much like Aiko." Gao smiled over at Regina.

"Mom told me that too." Regina smiled and nodded.

Not a lot of people know that Gao knew of the superhero world, since he was in love with Aiko Kwon, a daughter of a Japanese-Korean superhero family. Her parents disapprove, since they consider Gao a normo who can't be accepted by their Super peers. Of course, she never told Gao that she was pregnant because Gao was getting ready to go to college by the time. He only found out he had a child many years after Aiko died, he was even surprised to find out his daughter, Rina was already a full-grown adult and was engaged to her fiancé, Rodissiuss.

Perhaps that was why he jumped at the idea of being Bionic? To be accepted by Aiko's family.

It's a shame that no one understands. Roman thought.

His phone blinged.

A new message.

Roman checked his phone before he smiled.

"Is it from a girl?" Gao asked.

"WHA-No?" Roman blushed.

Riker snatched his twin's phone, showing a small video of a toddler girl with a bright smile and long wavy hair tied in cutesy braids.

"Ok, January, what do you wanna say?" a girl's voice asked.

"Happy Daddy's day!" the toddler, January grinned as she stretched her arms out widely.

"Good girl." The girl filming the toddler giggled.

"Why can't Wo-man (Roman) [Reese bit on her arm to stop laughing, Riker already lost control] come and see me?" January pouted.

"Because, the Elite Force kinda don't like Pappa Roman." Tracy replied.

"Papa Roman, huh? I can get used to that." Roman smiled a bit.

"Oh, ok!" January nodded, hugging Tracy's knees. "I want ice cream!"

"Ok, I'll go and get you some." Tracy cuddled the toddler.

"Tracy, what's going on?" a voice called out. It was Chase. Tracy quickly yelped and almost dropped her phone.

"Oh nothing, just filming my precious little baby girl." Tracy shouted back, before whispering over 'talk to you later' and ending the video.

"Roman, when did I become a great-grandfather?" Gao asked with a panicked look on his face. I mean, by the time he met his daughter Rina, she was in her late 20s and to a middle-aged man having a daughter who's almost 30 is kinda shocking to him since he never knew of his child.

"I-It's not what it looks like!" Roman stammered.

"It looks like your girlfriend just sent you a video." Riker snickered.

"Roman has a girlfriend?" Gao raised his eyebrows, even that sounded like a miracle.

"Yeah, I won this bet this time, Gramps!" Riker raised his hand.

"Oh kimchi!" Gao cursed under his breath, handing his grandson 20 bucks.

"Is that the little daughter Roman mentions of?" Rover asked.

"Yup, that's January, a cutie, ain't she not?" Reese giggled.

"Just look at those eyes! Those adorable baby doe eyes!" even Rodissiuss seemed to have soften, January is a little cutie that can melt anyone's heart with her cutesy smile.

Rainey squealed. "I'M AN AUNT!"

"No, you're not!" Ranger frowned.

"He's right. January's just a baby my girlfriend fosters, but by now she's grown on me." Roman chuckled.

"When do we get to meet her? And two, are you sure you and your girlfriend didn't do anything we should be worried of?" Gao joked.

"Grandpa!" Roman flushed red in embarrassment, sure January looks like a mix of Tracy and him, but he's very sure that he isn't a father (well you know, _yet_.)

"Oh look, a new picture." Reese snatched Roman's phone, revealing a picture sent by Tracy.

'Hey look, January's on her playdate with her boyfriend, Doy.' -Tracy

The picture was of January the toddler with a boy about 6 to 7 years old with pale skin, big brown eyes and brown hair. Doy was holding the toddler's hand as they smiled happily.

"WHO IS THIS BRAT?!" Roman demanded.

"Who? The cutesy little baby kid?" Ricky asked.

"That 'brat', I believe, is your future godson-in-law." Romulus stated.

"GET YOUR HANDS OFF MY BABY GIRL!" Roman yelled at the phone screen. "I'm gonna hunt you down and pummel you, sonny boy!"

"He's 7!" Reese stated, "if you need to worry, it should be when he's 21 and she's a teenager. Imagine walking in when they're kissing?"

Roman looked as if he could breathe fire all of a sudden.

"Psh, and he wonders why we nicknamed him Mama Roman." Regina snickered.

"Every father gets angry when their daughter is with another boy." Rodissiuss nodded.

"That's true, it took me a while to get used to the fact your mom married him." Gao pointed out, looking at his son-in-law.

"How long do you have to be in prison, Grandpa?" AJ asked.

"I'm not sure, but I guess forever." Gao shook his head.

"It's not fair." Regina grumbled.

"We can only blame those Davenports." Gao shook his head, grumbling a bit.

"Yeah, I blame that lousy Bionic witch, Bree. She almost killed dad." Rory stated.

"And that Pyro dude, Kaz. He's the reason why Ricky has broken legs!" Regina added.

"How dare they?!" Gao grew angry, he loved all his grandchildren (except Riker, probably because they always bicker)

"Enough with the hate, it's Fathers' Day, can't we just be a normal family, no hating the enemies and all?" Riker sighed as he suggested.

"I guess so." The family members shared a look as they nodded.

And so, they ate their lunch while laughing and chatting like regular families do.

Although Fathers' Day for the family was short and simple, but it was always fun to spend time with their family members. But as long as the family have each other, they can get through anything life throws at them.

* * *

 **Purpledolpin05: It's kinda short but sweet, since I really love Roman and his family's arc. Once again, I can't help but mention January (my toddler OC) and Tracy (since Tracy knows of the family, and January is practically like a daughter to both Roman and Tracy) I might consider an outtake one-shot, of which I had in an outtake draft that Roman and his family bumped into the Elite Force and their families at the park, but I had to cut that part out since it didn't make much sense to me, since it has Roman trying to threaten little Doy from GMW to stay away from his baby girl. (True fact: I once asked the baby I based January from if she thinks Doy is cute, and she nodded. So, I ship them IRL)**

 **It's really random but in my AUs, Gao, Rodissiuss and their family are all related, so evil runs in their blood, but that's why I like them since they value family over all others. I view Rodissiuss as a wonderful dad since his dad (in my AUs, is a womanizer who prefers being with his mistresses than his family) is a horrible one, Bree you have no right to call Rodie a bad guy. [See 'A Reason To Be Evil', his dad Robert is a womanizer and his mom Sadako is an alcoholic with anger issues]**

 **Anyway, hope you guys liked the short story, feel free to fave, follow or leave a review and tell me what you think. I will be writing for more of Roman and Riker's family in the future.**


End file.
